Abigail Chase
Background Abbey Chase was a rambunctious tomboy who grew up in rural New York state, south and west of Albany. Abby was always curious about everything. The outdoors, books, her father's secret computer folders. It iddn't matter. Her early life was shaped as a young child by play, learning, and watching old pulp serials with her grandfather. Abbey decided at a young age that she was going to grow up to be like one of those serials or a classic film, and that she would have adventures. Given she went to a poor school in a small district Abbey had little help, so she read every book in the small town's school library. Then she went to the internet and started studying there as well. Somehow the girl managed to scrape together enough scholarships via feats of knowledge, blackmail, and the occasional threats of violence to get into an elite private school in her teens. There, Abbey made waves with her passion for learning and dedication for studying and deciphering the obscure. By her sophomore year she could speak six languages fluently. In her junior year she was taking college courses and still doing school sports- cheerleading and volley ball. But it still wasn't an adventure. In college Abbey studied Anthropology. If she learned anything from Indiana Jones it was that she wanted to major in archaeology. It was where the action happened right? And the cute professor who looked like the avatar of Harrison Ford didn't hurt her resolve. Too bad he taught maths. College was a breeze for Abbey and she turned her extra time to tracing various mentions of the occult, strange artifacts, monsters, etc. It reminded her of the pulp fiction of her youth. She became determined to find out more. Abbey also excelled at athletics and later got involved in martial arts. She claims to ahve beaten up every cheerleader in the school at once after a failling out involving bullying, misunderstanding, and stolen butter pecan ice cream. Then Abbey was going for her doctorate and attempted a summoning ritual to prove the validity of her occult findings. She didn't have the magical power to control it but she did destroy the archaeology department. After that she was expelled from school. Abbey fell into wanderlust afterward, becoming a wandering archaeologist and adventurer. She did none of the work an Archaeologist and instead stole artifacts and knowledge while giving lectures on her adventures. She ended up being thought of as a hero in many countries while being wanted or even having bounties on her in others. Eventually, Abbey crossed paths with Operation Danger Girl when they saved her from a group of cybernetic Nazis trying to recover an artifact she'd stolen. Abbey was soon recruited and eventually replaced the team leader when she seemed to have been killed fighting a neo-Nazi organization that was busily collecting relics and history for nefarious purpose. Little does she know that the newly minted field leader for Danger Girl would face far more obstacles than she ever expected, particularly with HYDRA. Personality * Confident - Abbey knows her work well and she knows it. She trusts her abilities and intelligence before she trusts thoseof other people, even her friends, with the possible exception of Sydney. * Commanding - Abbey generally feels she should be incharge any time a mission coincides with her expertise. She's led the Danger Girls to numerous victories and unique findings and coordinated dig sites before that. She is good at communicating her dires and convincing people to execute them and has a great deal of insight into group dynamics and planning. * Adaptable - Abbey works equally well alone and in groups, and she's quick to find new ways to solvep roblems with her avialable resources and execute those solutions. She can fit in at fancy parties or in back alleys, and especially in a university setting. * Charming - Abigail is playful and fun loving when her nose isn't to the grindstone. She's well studied in cultures and manners, able to take on the role of a socialite as necesary regardless of her surroundings. Logs Category:DC Hero Category:DC Feature Category:DC Available